1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alarm systems and more particularly pertains to a new bathtub water level monitoring system for alerting a user upon acquisition of a pre-selected water level in a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alarm systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, alarm systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,661,462; 4,757,305; 4,258,444; 4,922,226; 331,801; 3,182,505; foreign patent No. WO 90/13881; and foreign patent No. WO 92/09757.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bathtub water level monitoring system. The inventive device includes a main unit adapted for attachment to an interior face of a bathtub, the main unit having a plurality of water sensors aligned along a lower portion of the main unit. The main unit further includes a transmitter and alarm system for producing an audible alarm upon the water sensors detecting a pre-determined water level. The system includes a remote alarm device for giving an audible alarm upon reception of a signal transmitted from the transmitter of the main unit.
In these respects, the bathtub water level monitoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a user upon acquisition of a pre-selected water level in a bathtub.